


Unconventional [Extended and Explicit]

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [29]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Mirror Universe)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Sex, Stargazer era, implied sex, slight abuse, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly receives an unconventional proposal. Definite AU.  This version is an expansion over the previous version posted and is slightly explicit.
Relationships: Beverly Howard/Jack Crusher, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard, Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard/Walker Keel, Beverly Howard/Walker Keel, Jean-Luc Picard/Walker Keel, Walker Keel/Jack Crusher
Series: Stargazer Era [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084455
Kudos: 4





	Unconventional [Extended and Explicit]

**Author's Note:**

> It's not ridiculously explicit, but there is some M/M sex implied.
> 
> ***WARNING: There is reference to abuse, but nothing graphic.***

Beverly Howard slipped out of the Captain’s quarters after he had demanded sex from her and made her way into the turbolift and down to the deck that contained the quarters she shared with her boyfriend. She sighed and straightened her skirt before opening the door and saw her boyfriend was waiting up for her. He looked at her with concern on his face when he saw her condition. Her hair was a complete mess, she had a bruise starting to form on her cheek, and she looked like she had cried after leaving the Captain’s quarters. 

“Everything alright?” He knew better than to get up to immediately comfort her. Beverly always needed time to decompress after her ‘visits’ and he had learned over the past few years to let her com to him once she was ready. Beverly moved towards the replicator but he held out his hand to stop her and he moved towards the machine ordering her a cup of the herbal tea she liked to drink to relax while she settled in on the sofa. She made a face as she gave herself a quick sniff. She _smelled_ like the Captain’s sex.

“I need a shower. And to get rid of this bruise.” She leaned over and tugged off her boots and rested her sock clad feet on the coffee table.

“What happened?” 

“Oh, you know,” Beverly rolled her eyes. “I said something. You know he doesn’t usually touch me, so he must have been in a bad mood.” She closed her eyes, slouched, rested her head against the back of the sofa, and smiled as a cup of tea was placed in her hands. 

“Aren’t you going to squish the baby?” One eye opened and she eyed the father of her child.

“Which one of us is the doctor? Besides, I’m only twelve weeks. Baby is fine. They’re really tiny right now. I’m not even showing.” 

“So...he couldn’t tell?” Beverly shook her head.

“No.” 

“Good.”

Beverly let out a sigh. She _hated_ being the Captain’s Woman with a capital W, but if she tried to break things off, the captain would kill her boyfriend. But now that she was pregnant...well, the Captain was sure to notice in a few weeks or months when she began to show, and what if he tried to hurt the child? She _wanted_ to have this baby with her boyfriend. “What are we going to do, Jean-Luc?” Jean-Luc reached for her free hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m going to call Walker, and he’s going to take you onto his ship for a special project and then I’m going to....deal with the problem.” Beverly turned her head and eyed up Jean-Luc.

“Will Walker help?” Jean-Luc chuckled.

“My dear, Walker is in love with me. He’ll do it. Might have to sleep with him, though.”

“Which one of us?”

“Yes.” Jean-Luc smirked and Beverly just rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend’s relationship with his best friend was on she tried not to think about. Even her own relationship with the other man was questionable. She had met Walker when she was still a cadet, and he was teaching at the Academy. He had introduced her to his friends – Commander Jack Crusher and Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. She and Jean-Luc were around the same age, and had begun a relationship, much to Jack’s disappointment, who had become smitten with the younger woman. It had probably been more Jack’s infatuation with her that had managed to find her a position on his ship once she had graduated from Starfleet Medical, and less her relationship with Jean-Luc. And then...the demands had begun from Jack.

He always used her relationship with Jean-Luc to get her to do things with him, making threats about demoting him, punishing him, putting him in the agonizer, and even with death if she refused to sleep with him. So, for the past three years, she had been balancing being known as the Captain’s Woman, and maintaining her relationship with Jean-Luc.

She rested her tea on the table and struggled to get herself up from the position she wound up in and picked back up her tea. 

“Fine. Whatever. Call Walker. I’m taking a shower. Join me in....fifteen minutes?” Jean-Luc gave her a quick kiss as she walked past him on her way to the bathroom.

###

Jack glanced at Jean-Luc and Beverly standing slightly _too_ close to each other as they waited for the transporter beam to bring their friend on board from his own ship. Jack scowled. He _could_ order Beverly not to date Jean-Luc, but if he was honest, her staying with Johnny only meant he had a bargaining chip to keep her coming to his bed whenever he asked her to. If he had them break up, he wouldn’t be able to threaten to kill him...or could he? Jack made a note to give it some consideration as he nodded to the Lieutenant on the controls. “Energize.” 

The form that took shape was a tall, well-fit man in his mid forties like Jack with sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a wide smile. He had a small bag slung over one shoulder. “Jackie!” Walker strode off the transporter pad and immediately embraced his friend, kissing him passionately and rubbing himself against his friend. Jack flushed and tried to push his friend off. 

“Not in front of the crew,” Jack muttered and Walker only flashed him a grin and nipped his ear lightly before cupping his groin. 

“You love it.” Jack squirmed and glared. 

“Well, I need to get back to the bridge. Number One,” Jack glanced at Jean-Luc, “Show Captain Keel to his guest quarters. Captain Keel, will you meet me for dinner tonight at 1900?” 

“I’d be delighted, Jackie.” Jack turned and left the room and Beverly tried not to laugh at his retreating back. She glanced at her friend who was running the controls. 

“Five credits says he calls.... hmmm....” Beverly pondered a minute over the crew before speaking. “Minvreth.” Lieutenant Whitley shook his head. 

“I’m not taking that bet, Bev.”

“Ooh, what are we betting on?” Walker slung an arm around Beverly and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, fishing one of her long red strands of hair out of his mouth. She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist in return. 

“Jack. Whenever he gets turned on like that, he always calls someone to his ready room to give him a blow job. Just listen,” Beverly held up her finger as the chime for a shipwide announcement went off. Sure enough, Jack was calling Ensign Minvreth to the Ready Room. Walker raised an eyebrow.

“Guess I did better than I thought. Anyway. Where are these guest quarters of mine? Hope they’re near yours.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Beverly and she swatted him. 

“Behave.” Beverly turned and kissed Jean-Luc. “I need to get back to sick bay. Hope we see you later, Wal?”

“Count on it, Beautiful.” Beverly just rolled her eyes as she exited the room. Jean-Luc snorted. 

“You just like riling her up, don’t you?” Walker clapped his younger friend on the back.

“Isn’t that just forplay for Bev?” Jean-Luc pretended to think about it and then nodded. 

“I suppose you’re right. Come on, let’s get you to your quarters so you can, uh, freshen up.” 

Walker followed Jean-Luc into the turbolift and once Jean-Luc gave their destination and the lift started to move, Walker ordered the lift to halt, dropped his bag, and pinned the balding man to the wall with a passionate kiss. “Hello there, lover.” 

“Hello, yourself.” Walker had his groin pressed up against Jean-Luc’s and his arousal was quite noticeable to Jean-Luc. Walker didn’t even bother to blush or be embarrassed. 

“You know, I have some time before dinner with Jackie. We could....” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“You’re a sex maniac.” 

“Guilty.” Walker kissed Jean-Luc again. “On the other hand, we’re in a stopped lift.” His hands went to Jean-Luc’s waist and he quickly pushed the younger man’s trousers and boxers down to his knees. Jean-Luc shivered slightly at the cool temperature and moaned when Walker wrapped a hand around his penis. Walker nipped his ear and whispered into it. “I can’t decide if I want to fuck you or suck you.” 

“Do you have what you need?” Walker grinned.

“I have condoms and lube in my bag.” Jean-Luc kissed him and then slowly turned around. 

“Fuck me, Walker.”

###

When Walker arrived at their quarters later that night, he didn’t even say a word to Beverly or Jean-Luc before he accepted the glass of wine from Beverly and downed it in one gulp, slamming the empty glass down on the table. 

“Bev, you’re lucky I’m in love with that one,” he gestured over towards Jean-Luc, who was lounging on the sofa. Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“But not with me? I’m hurt.” She pretended to pout. Truthfully, she knew Walker was more into men than he was women, and it _really_ wasn’t a secret that he was in love with Jean-Luc and had been for many years. Walker leered at her and pulled her closer and kissed her. 

“Honestly, Bev. How do you handle him?” Beverly eyed her friend and she noticed that while he had nothing visibly wrong, he was holding himself as if he was hurt. 

“It’s a fine line. Did he hurt you?” Walker slowly nodded.

“But please, no Sickbay.” Beverly flashed him a grin. 

“We don’t need to. Our second bedroom is set up as a medlab.” Walker eyed her.

“Why? Does he hurt you? Because if he does, I will send you to my ship and I’ll go with Johnny to kill him right now.” Beverly ran a hand down his arm and squeezed his hand.

“My hero. But no. At least, not often. But he sometimes hurts other crew and forbids them from visiting Sickbay or forbids me from treating them. So Jean-Luc and I managed to get medical equipment into our quarters and Jean-Luc invites the injured person over to join a poker game and then I treat them.” She slung an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, let me take care of you.” 

Jean-Luc watched as his girlfriend led his best friend into her makeshift Sickbay and wondered what Jack had done to Walker. Walker and Jack were friends. Surely, you wouldn’t hurt your own friends....but then again, he witnessed Beverly’s occasional bruises, and even he was subject to the man’s corporal punishment more than once.

Fifteen minutes later, Jean-Luc heard the shower turn on, and Beverly joined him on the sofa. “You should go join him.” He reached for her hand and twined their fingers together.

“You sure?” She nodded.

“But...be gentle with him. I healed everything, but he might still be sore.” Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Aren’t I always?” He rose and she stood with him. 

“I’ll get ready for bed and get out some shorts for you two to change into. I think Walker is staying with us tonight.” Jean-Luc nodded and kissed her one more time before he headed to their bathroom. He removed his clothing and debated rifling through Walker’s pocket for some lubricant, but decided against it. If Walker wanted to have sex in the shower, Jean-Luc could always leave the shower to grab it. 

Jean-Luc slid back the glass door and entered the shower, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist and gently nipping at his throat. “Hello, Lover.” 

Walker turned around. “How do you do it, Jean-Luc? How do you stand by while he hurts Beverly and not try to kill him on a daily basis?”

“Jack doesn’t hurt Beverly often, or I probably would wind up in the agony booth every week.” Walker dropped his head onto Jean-Luc’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe he still uses those. Why does he think he’s better than everyone? Just because he’s the Captain of the flagship? Johnny....please tell me you will get rid of those things.” Jean-Luc patted Walker’s back.

“First thing I’ll do, Wal. Promise. If they don’t fit in a reclimator, I’ll throw them out an airlock. Did he put you in one?” Walker shook his head. 

“No. But he offered to put someone else in it and let me watch.” Walker shuddered. Jean-Luc gently rubbed Walker’s shoulders. 

“Mm, let me wash your back?” Walker’s head shot up and he grinned. 

“Just wash?” Jean-Luc smiled. 

“Whatever you want, Wal.” Walker frowned. 

“We probably shouldn’t have sex. He.....he didn’t use lube. Bev fixed me, but....” Jean-Luc gave him a soft kiss. 

“You know, there’s more to this love thing than sex. Let me love you.”

###

Beverly left two pairs of silk boxers in the bathroom for them and they joined Beverly out in the living room who got up and moved towards the replicator to get cups of tea for them. Walker snagged her and nuzzled against her neck. She was wearing her silk dressing gown untied over a pair of shorts and a camisole.

“I love you, Bev.” His eyes moved down to the flat expanse of her stomach and started pulling up her camisole to look at her stomach. “You _sure_ there’s a baby in there?” Beverly nodded.

“Yep. Twelve weeks. Want to see the scan? It’s so cute!” Over from the sofa, Jean-Luc spoke up.

“Might as well say yes, Wal. She’s been dying to share the news with someone other than me for weeks.” Walker chuckled. 

“Don’t take offence, Bev, but are you sure it’s Johnny’s?” Beverly raised her eyebrows. 

“I’m sure.” She held up her pointer finger. “One. I did a DNA scan and the baby is definitely half Picard. Two,” she held up a second finger, “Jack is on a suppressor and actually watches his partners give themselves the birth control shot to make sure no one will trap him into pregnancy. And three,” She added her ring finger and then slowly folded it back over along with her pointer finger and rotated her hand, leaving her middle finger the only one in the air. Walker sheepishly grinned.

“Sorry. Hey, how have you been taking the birth control while pregnant?” Beverly smirked. 

“Simple. Our dear Captain isn’t the only one who can fire blanks. Jack has no idea what’s in a hypospray. I’ve just been injecting myself with pre-natal vitamins.” 

“I see.” Walker moved to the sofa and plopped himself next to Jean-Luc, who wrapped an arm around his friend. Beverly hastily pulled down her shirt and sat on Walker’s other side and leaned against him. Walker wrapped his other arm around Beverly and glanced over at Jean-Luc. “So, what’s the plan for getting rid of him? I managed to convince Jack I needed Beverly for a special project for eight weeks...is that enough time?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“It’ll have to be.” 

“And you have...crew on your side?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“No one actually _likes_ Jack. Plus Will Riker will do just about anything if I promise him I won’t make Counsellor Troi my ‘woman’.” Beverly snorted.

“You better not.” Walker cackled with glee.

“Oh, and the domestics start! You’re not even married yet and you’re having a spat. I love it.” Beverly shoved Walker.

“It’s not a spat, and he hasn’t asked me to marry him yet.” Walker stood up and glanced at his friends with wide eyes.

“Jean-Luc! You got the girl pregnant, the least you can do is marry her!” He pretended to mock scold his friend by wagging his finger. Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Oh, I want to. But I don’t exactly think that would go over to well with Jack, now would it?” 

“So, you’re waiting until you off him?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“Something like that. But Beverly knows I want to.” Walker pursed his lips and tapped them with his finger.

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Got the rings?” Jean-Luc nodded and rose from the sofa moving into the bedroom. Walker and Beverly listened as a drawer was opened and Jean-Luc re-appeared with a box in his hand. Walker nudged him. “Propose.”

“What? Now? In my underwear?” 

“Yep. Do it. I want to know if Bev will actually marry you.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Of _course_ I want to marry him, Walker. Don’t be silly.” Walker clapped his hands with glee.

“Good!” Walker’s grin got bigger. “You guys realise I’m a Captain, right?” Beverly looked at her friend with a blank look.

“So?”

 _“So..._ Captain’s can perform marriage ceremonies. Come on. Bev, go get on a pretty dress and Johnny put on your dress blues. We’re gonna get you two hitched tonight.” 

“What? Here? Jack would see it in the logs. Walker....we can wait a few weeks.” Walker shook his head. 

“Nope. I’m doing it now. On my ship. Get changed.” The two twenty-somethings headed back into their bedroom and soon emerged, dressed in their finery. Jean-Luc wore his dress uniform, and Beverly wore a short white dress. Gleaming on her finger was the engagement ring from Jean-Luc. Walker grinned at the pair and tapped his comm badge.

“Keel to _Horatio._ Three to beam over.” 

###

Their wedding ceremony was short and simple as they exchanged vows in the stellar cartography lab on the _Horatio_. Walker grinned. 

“Jackie won’t know. It’ll go in _my_ ship’s report.” He wrapped his arms around the newlywed’s shoulders and squeezed them tightly. “Now we get to consummate the marriage!” 

“Er, don’t you mean _we_ get to?” Walker shook his head at Beverly.

“Nope. I’m going to go screw the brains out of the groom...and the bride,” he added as an afterthought. Beverly rolled her eyes as Walker tugged on their hands. “Come on, let’s go to my quarters. We can return to the _Stargazer_ later.”


End file.
